The Love Only Speedsters Know
by royalserpent741
Summary: Barry and Nora are typical father and daughter. But, what happens when attraction develops between them and they must keep it secret from everyone, even the team.


It's been a few days since Nora arrived from the future. Barry was against her being there at first, because he knew better than anyone the consequences of time travel. Also, she was a bit of a cluts. Sure he was too at a time, but he has years of experience under his belt now. But, it wasn;t until she showed him the news article from the future. How she told him that all her life he was missing. That she had to learn pon her own without a father who she was enbodied with power from. It was then as the team found a way to send her home, he allowed her to stay. He didn't want her only memory of her father to be the person to send her away before she even got to know him.

It's a bright morning in Central City. The usual beeping horns coming from furious drivers, people walking on the sidewalks going to their destinations and police cars speeding down the streets. But where there are sirens Central City's heroes are not far behind as The Flash and XS speed their way to the scene. Barry was a bit behind Nora as she couldn't help but to watch her. She had a perfect body: curves, small waist, thick legs and an amazing rear. He knew he shouldn't looking at his daughter that way, but he couldn't the amazing figure she inherited from her mother. He seen her before but just never looked at her in this manner. At times, he would find himself lost blankly checking her out.

"Come on old man!" Nora said teasingly as she looked back at him. Barry snapped from his thoughts quickly looking away and noticed that he had fell a bit behind her. It suddenly occured to him that she called him old and he didn't want her getting ahead of herself. He smirked as he started to speed up slightly passing her by an inch.

"Keep up kid," he said still smirking as he did a small wave and sped off.

"Oh it is so on!" she said to herself as she ran even faster refusing to unimpress her father.

"Ok come on guys focus," Iris said from over the comms watching the screen seeing them racing through the streets. Of course she said that as a reflex as team leader, but deep down she was actually curious to see who would get there first.

"Shrap mom," Nora whined, "don't be a party pooper."

Iris let out a sigh brushing off the comment as Nora usually is known for at her. Barry for one was actually thankful for Iris butting in as it got his mind out of the gutter.

"No," he started looking back at Nora, "you're mother is right."

Nora made her usual pouty face when things don't go her way, but Barry shrugged it off knowing she'll get over it. Eventually, they reached the crime scene the police officers having a shootout with four guys wearing masks and all black. Their assault rifles pinned the officers down as they hadn't left any openings.

"I got this!" Nora said as she sped off towards the crooks before Barry could even say anything. She snatched their guns from them and ran elsewhere to dispose them. Barry had to give his props to her she did make a smart move, but he would have to say something about the charging in head first later. Barry came in hitting the unarmed men knocking to the ground one by one. He then ran to the officers taking the handcuffs from them and putting them on the downed crooks. Nora came back shortly after with a big grin on her face. Barry couldn't help but to think his daughter had the cutest smile as he smiled back.

"Thanks you two," one officer said to them cutting their attention from eachother.

"No problem officers," Barry answered in his deep heroic voice. Nora couldn't help but to smile even more more seeing her dad like that. He was the Flash Central City's hero, and to her, the strongest hero. While this was happening one of the crooks took this oppurtunity to get up grabbing a pistol from his hip. He aimed it right at Barry without him paying attention and pulled the trigger. But as he did, time slowed around Nora as she was the first to notice it thanks to he Speed Force. She turned around from where the sound of the bullet came from seeing the crook and the bullet going towards her father. Almost like it was impulse, she rushed towards the bullet catching it. SHe looked at the bullet in her hand and looked back at the crook furiously. This scumbag was trying to kill her father, The Flash. The same man who disappeared from her life at a young age for her. The man she admired and idolized, but most importantly, loved. SHe rushed him grabbing his throat and kept running. She watched his face slowly changing from his normal stern look as he began noticing he was getting choked. She kept running into his body crashed into a car. The car bent and the windows shattered from the sheer force of Nora running into it. She looked into the mans eyes and saw nothing, but fear. She would've chuckled on how pitiful he looked if she wasn't so pissed at him for trying to kill her father.

"What's wrong?" she taunted him, "where's that high and mighty attitude you had less than a milisecond ago?"

The crook had dropped the gun when she grabbed him leaving him unarmed. Time then sped up to normal as Barry and the other officers finally caught on what was happening. He was stunned, as he saw Nora choking out one of the crooks. He tried to wrap around his brain how she got behind him and took the crook from the spot he was just at and into a car just behind him so quickly. He has noticed that Nora was quick. Hell, she was so quick that she helped him destroy the satelite that was crashing to Earth from Devoe. But, he never she was that fast. He rushed to her grabbing her arm trying to pull her hand away from the man's neck. Her grip was strong, to him it felt like he was trying to pull a skyscraper.

"XS!" he said trying to reason with her as trying to loosen her grip wasn't working, "let go!"

"Nora!" Iris yelled from the comms, "let the man go you're killing him!"

The man was now struggling to breath making deep and desperate gasps for air. He struggled trying to pull Nora's arm off him as Barry tried to as well. Nora looked at his eyes blanked out out with rage. There was no way she was gonna let some low life take away the life of her father.

"XS!" her father's voice started to reach her passed the rage. She slowly came back to her senses seeing that she was choking the man to near death, and her mother and father yelling at her to let him go, "XS let him go please you're killing him!"

"Nora!" Iris yelled yet again from the comms in Nora's ear. Nora fully came to her senses gasping as she let the man go. The crook coughed, gasping for air. Nora couldn't help but watch him as he struggled to get air into his lungs. She could've killed him and she wouldn't have noticed it. She's never had gotten that angry before. She looked down unable to look at Barry, she knew he was disappointed in her. Barry waisted no time checking on the crook, sure he was a crook but he was a person. The crook finally started to stabalize and nodded as Barry checked on him. Barry then looked back at Nora who was still lookinf at the ground as she did whenever she did something wrong and knew he wouldn't approve.

"XS," he said trying to get her attention. She slowly looked at him her showing her puppy dog eyes. He knew she didn't mean it and that their powers excellerate their emotions, but he told her plenty of times that she had to learn how to control herself. He was disappointed and he knew Nora saw it.

"Flash," an officer said from behind them where he left them. They turned and saw that their guns were drawn at Nora. Barry was speechless, sure he understood their fear but at his daughter. He couldn't help but to feel a bit bothered about that. He kept it down swallowing the feeling trying to see the officer's point of view.

"Everything's okay," he said reasuring them that the situation was handled, "we're going now. XS let's go."

Nora couldn't help but to see the officer's faces of fear towards her. Just a second ago they were just smiling her for another job well done, and now this. But, she didn't understand, the man was gonna kill her father, The Flash. She saved him and they were looking at her as if she was one of the crooks. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder gesturing that they were leaving.

"Come on," he said gently, "let's let them do their jobs."

On that note, Nora just sighed and said nothing as she sped off. Barry sighed as well he knew what his daughter was thinking. He looked back at the officers as they seemed more relaxed than before putting their guns away.

"Sorry about that," he said as he too sped away.

A few moments later, Nora and Barry were back at S.T.A.R Labs. She took her mask off and sped walk to the corridor fustrated. There was an concerned Iris with her armed crossed. She wasn't really angry, she justed to know what happened with Nora.

"Nora-" she said but Nora just passed her to avoid an lecture she knew was coming. Cisco and Caitlyn were already in the room seeing if they could get the lab's satelite back up and running. Harry walked into the room sipping on his tea observing. Really everyone was observing. Barry walked beside Iris, she gave him a look as she looked back towards Nora.

"Nora," Iris called her again.

"What?" she answered with her back towards them looking down at her mask. Cisco and Caitlyn having concerned looks on their faces.

"You know what," Iris countered, "what happened out there?"

"What do you mean?" Nora turned to face her, "I saved dad."

"Yeah sure but you almost killed a man."

"Oh sorry next time I'll just let some low life shoot dad."

"Hey hey woah Nora," Barry chimed in, "that's not necassary."

'What?!" Nora bursted, "come on dad you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"I know that Nora," Barry said, "but you don't have to talk to your mother like that."

"Then tell her to stop looking at me like i'm some criminal."

"Nora that's not wha-"

"You might as well be! Even you dad! Here you are defending her who was just sitting here on some comm. But I was out there with you and some guy tried to hurt you. No way I was gonna let him take my joy away."

Her words echoed throughtout the facility and in everyone's minds. Something about her words had some kind of hidden meaning. Harry of all people picked it up, as he noticed her the furry in her voice and her posture. Before Iris could say anything he spoke up.

"Nora we understand your concern," he said, "we all care for your father and his well being. That adrenaline rush to save him is strong, but it could also put dangers to others as you saw."

"No ones mad at you Nora," Caitlyn said walking towards here and placing her hand on her shoulder, "we just want you to be careful is all."

Everyone was eyeing her hoping that thier words reached her. Barry couldn't help but to feel a tad bit responsible. Nora was only doing what she thought was right. The emotions she was feeling just overwhelmed her and caused her to blank out. He knew better than anyone how that was. He had the same experience when Eobard came back from the future after everyone thought he was dead. He wanted nothing more than to jsut kill him for all the pain he caused him and everyone else. Nora called him her joy, how could he blame her for lashing out on the crook. He was missing in her future it would only be natural for her to protect him in such magnitude. Before he could actually speak up to defend her she shoved Caitlyn's hand off her.

"I can see that I'll lose this battle," she said walking back the way she came, "my bad I'll just work on it I guess." She walked passed Barry and Iris who just watched.

"Nora," Barry spoke up but was she simply ignored him and cut the corner disappearing from sight. He shook his head and looked back at Iris who looked to be in deep thoaght. She also understood what Nora was saying. She was just looking from a computer, and shouldn't had known if the man was gonna shoot him. It was Nora who reacted to the threat and kept him alive. Even if it was off the end brutal. Could she really say she would've acted any different. That was her daughter anyway.

"Did I-" Cisco says as he looks around the room sensing the tension, "did I miss something here?"

Everyone let out a sigh which Cisco could only respond with a shrugg. He was so focused on trying to fix the satillite that he was oblivious of what happened. Barry looked towards the direction that Nora left by and knew he would have to talk to her later. If he knew one thing, she had her mother's scorn.

Nora couldn't believe what just happened. Well she expected that much from her mother, but not her father. She felt like he literally betrayed her. She quickened her walk to the point purple and yellow lightning flickered around her. She went into the lounge area of the lab. It was the place where she stayed the first night she got there. The big red round coucn, the balcony right behind it showing the best parts of the city, and the bar right next to it. She always went there to cool off when she needed to. She threw here mask at the couch followed by her jacket as she passed it. She walked onto the balceny. She was greeted with a cool breeze, follwed by a ray of sunlight. The arm was warm making the scenery just ten times better than it was. She felt free there as it was her safe haven.

Earliers events replaying in her head. She had to admit, she didn't have to take it that far on that man. She just was only trying to protect the man she loved. Wait, the man she loved? Her father? No no she meant like a daughterly love, right? Nora shook off the thought, there was no way she loved her father that way. That would be weird, well not really as marrriage between family members is legal in her time period. 'Marriage!' she thought, 'no no me marry dad?! no way!' She groaned at the thought as she barried her face in her hands. After about a second she dropped them to her waist and then moved them to the rail of the balcony. She wasn't really thinking when she lashed out on them. It was more anout her emotions if anything else. If she..really did like him there's no way he would take her. He was married to her mom and there's no telling how somethng like that would mess with the timeline. But, she couldn't help but to think about it. She would be her father's woman, and they'll get to do more things. Like getting close, well getting closer then usual, he could hold her hand, touch her...kiss her.

"Shrap no!" Nora said aloud cutting the thoughts out of her mind.

"Wow even before I said anything," Barry siad from behind her causing her jump in shock, "what are you Batwoman?"

"Oh uh no no," Nora said doing a small laugh, "that's Cassandra Cain."

"Batwoman's name is Cassandra?"

"Oops," Nora said as she covered her mouth, "here I go messing up agian."

"No Nora," Barry said as he was now walking closer to her, "you didn't mess up. I'm the one sorry."

Nora's hands dropped from her mouth as she watched her father get close. She couldn't help but to love when he was be sympathetic. To her it just made him look really cute.

"For what?" she asked. He stopped when he was close enough to her as he looked into her hazel eyes. She looked back at him not breaking the eye contact being drawn in more and more.

"I should've defended you back there," he said, "I understand what you were doing. I had the same experience and I should've considered your feelings. I mean, I'm missing in your life and that's just a natural reaction. The only thing is that I just want you to be careful."

Nora looked down and felt bad for lashing at him. He understood, and possibly the only person who ever could.

"I," he started again, "I just didn't know you would go that far for me."

"Of course I would," she said almost instantly moving a bit closer to him, "I'd do anything to protect you. To never lose you again."

"You won't Nora," he assured her looking deeply into her eyes, "we're already changing the timeline. I won't leave you ever again."

"Oh dad."

It now dawned to them how close they were. They could feel eachother's breath, and their noses almost touched. One good inch closer could lead to a kiss. Nora's heart was racing with the urge to do it. She never thought of doing it before today, but now since the oppurtunity presented itself she didn't want to back out. Barry on the other hand, was a bit more causious. He could kiss his daughter, and what father would he be to her. He did find her attractive and noticed little looks and gestures she gave him, but he didn't want her to think of him this way. He had to end this now and fast.

"Nora," he said finally grabbing her shoulders. She said nothing only grabbing his forearms as she rubbed them gently. He couldn't deny that it felt relaxing when she did that. Her eyes were lowered but still looking into his as if she was caught in a trance. Slowly but surely, he was slipping into it.

"Dad..." she said moving her face slowly closer. She couldn't help it she wanted this. Maybe not at first, but somewheere deep down she did. Barry watched her as she closed her eyes there was no reasoning with her this point. He felt her lips brushing on his and knew he had to break it. He pushed her away slightly his hands still firmly on her shoulders. Whatever trance she was in instantly snapped and she looked at him finally realizing what she was about to do.

"Dad!" she said baffled of her actions, "I'm so...I didn't mean to...did we almost?"

"No no it's fine Nora," he said, "I should've stopped it sooner."

"I um," she said as she walked passed him, "I should go."

"Nora wait-"

She ran off again before he could finish. He sighed as placed his hands on the back of his head. Why didn't he stop her or himself sooner? Did he want it? No it can't be that's his daughter, and he's happily married to her mother and his best friend. He couldn't deny it though, she never looked cuter than that moment. She looked different, and that moment he couldn't help but to feel this spark. But not any regular spark, it seemed stronger the sparks he gets when he runs. He looked to the couch seeing her jacket, as it layed helplessly on the edge of the couch.

"Babe," a voice came from in behind him. He turned and saw Iris as she slowly walked in looking around, "where's Nora?"

The events that just happened the last few seconds played in his head in flash speed. He quickly shook it off before answering.

"She uh ran off."

Iris only sighed and shook her head, "sometimes I just don't know what to do with her. I just want to understand her, but everytime I seem to do it it's always too late."

Barry walked to her placing his hand on her shoulder, "hey she's just young she'll cool off. A good run is all she needs."

Iris nodded understanding him and gave him a small smile. She pressed her lips onto his as Barry did the same. But as they kissed, Barry's mind wandered. He found himself imagining himself kissing Nora if he let her get her way. Call him weird, but it slightly turned him on. The idea of kissing his daughter was new to him, but he found himself interested nonetheless. The kiss was cut as he opened his eyes to see Iris giving him a bigger smile. He was a bit disappointed but smiled back to her.

"Let's go home," she said.

"Yea," he said as they started to walk out. He looked back at Nora's jacket and couldn't help but to feel as if he knew why she so angry earlier. He also knew that it wasn't the last of it.


End file.
